pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Various Loot
Rare item; its only use is to be sold at a high price. It is suggested that this be sold as soon as possible due to its very high weight, 50, making the party move slower around the map. The selling price varies between 600 and 1350, depending on Trade skill (0 will sell it for 600, 14 for 1350). It can't normally be found in the marketplace, as it only drops from certain enemies. The number after the x states how many the troop has in its inventory; the more it has, the higher chance it will drop at least one, up to the number shown. Enemies which can drop Various Goods are: * Red Brotherhood Guildsman (x4) * Notorious Outlaw (x4) * Vanskerry Jarl (x3) * Mystmountain Shaman (x1) * Heroine Adventurer (x1) * Hero Adventurer (x1) * Fierdsvain Rogue Noble Knight (x1) * Baccus Rogue Noble Knight (x2) * Ravenstern Rogue Noble Knight (x1) * Sarleon Rogue Noble Knight (x2) * Rogue Blackheart Knight (x1) * Noldor Maiden Ranger (x3) * Noldor Noble (x3) * Noldor Twilight Knight (x3) * Jatu Battle Rider (x2) * Jatu Warlord (x2) * Serpent Priestesses (x1) * Outlaw Knight of the Boar (x2) * OutLaw Knight of the Owl (x2) * Oswald de Fleur (x1) * Meregan Kierlic (x1) * Kodan Ironsword (x1) * Syla Uzas (x1) * Sheik Shalavan (x1) * Sir Boris the Raven (x2) * Alaric von Brouhaha (x1) * Maltise (x1) * K'Juda the Ravager (x1) * Warlord Zulkar (x1) * Aeldarian (x1) * Ithilrandir (x1) * Obrist Heynrich (x1) * Verante Kruus (x1) * Rufio Vincente de Villaviciosia (x1) * Sebastokrator Kaspax (x1) * Madame de Pompadour (x1) * Knight of the Radiant Cross (x2) * Knight of the Dragon (x2) * Knight of the Lion (x1) * Empire Immortal (x2) * D'Shar Windriders (x2) * Lady Valkyries (x2) * Knight of the Griffon (x2) * Knight of the Falcon (x1) * Knight of the Raven (x2) * Ranger of the Clarion Call (x1) * Knight of the Dawn (x1) * Knight of the Ebony Gauntlet (x1) * Shadow Legion Centurion (x1) * Silvermist Ranger (x1) * Iron Circle Centurion (x1) * K'Juda's Kajahar (x1) * Zulkar's Grim Rider (x1) * Seer (x1) * Eyegrim the Devourer (x3) * Fallen Revenant (x2) * Heretic Magnus (x1) * Azi Dahaka Serpent Princess (x1) * Heretic High Priest (x2) * Mystmountain Clan Chief (x2) * Singalian Vidona (x2) * Vanskerry Battle Leader (x2) * Snake Cult Leader (x2) * Mystmountain Raiding Chief (x2) Windholm, Javiksholm, Valonbray and Ravenstern city chests will always contain one; capturing the city and keeping it for yourself will grant you access to the chest. It can also be found in the chests at Rane and Valonbray, after being given the map by an NPC in a tavern. Note: Since 3.9.0: * Their value was raised to 5000, to be on par with Gold Bar. The selling price will now vary from 1000 to 2250, depending on Trade skill. * They have a special use rather than just being an item to be sold. Handing two of these to a tavern keeper will reward you with a Baggage Train, but this can only be done if the player has none in his or her inventory. Category:Goods